<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Universe by universal_reno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790263">Be My Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno'>universal_reno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Dreams, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Melodrama, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Okay probably OOC, Possibly OOC, Protective Cody, boys crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is reunited with Obi-Wan after his undercover mission in season 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another from my series of stuff I write on my phone, this time with extra... extra. Please picture the first scene as though it were a soap from the 90s to appreciate the full extent of the extra-ness. Sorry, Rex. I know you're actually a BAMF ♥ </p>
<p>Written after listening to Here to Mars by Coheed and Cambria, which is now totally Cody and Obi-Wan's song. Change my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He held out as long as he could, sir." Rex stopped a few feet from the casket, helmet clutched under one arm, and stared down at his brother's pale face. </p>
<p>Under the dim lights of the Negotiator's morgue Cody looked almost as though he was sleeping, but the longer Obi-Wan looked the deeper his Commander's unnatural stillness sunk in. He was laid out in full armor save for his helmet and surrounded by more flowers than Obi-Wan could even begin to identify, all of them in the fiery orange of the 212th.</p>
<p>"He took a bad turn when you were... When we thought... Anyway, he took good care of your men in your absence, sir, but when the Council announced they were sending another General to take over the 212th it was too much for him. Helix and Fives and I were with him at the end."</p>
<p>Anakin moved to stand closer to his Captain, resting a hand on his shoulder when Rex's voice cracked. Ahsoka pressed herself to his side. </p>
<p>"Was he in any pain?" Obi-Wan dragged his gaze away from Cody's still form to lock eyes with Rex. The blonde made a quiet, choked sound and drew a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>"I think he was too exhausted to feel much of anything right at the end, sir. But before that... I’m sorry, sir. There was nothing... We couldn't..." He turned away, trembling but silent. Ahsoka pulled him close, slender fingers working under his armor to rub little circles against the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan had the sense that he was intruding on something terribly private and tried to look away, but Anakin caught his eyes first. The level of anger in his expression left Obi-Wan frozen on the spot.</p>
<p>"See what your plan accomplished, Master?" Anakin's voice was cold despite the tears welling in his own eyes.  </p>
<p>Unable to bear the look of utter betrayal from his former student Obi-Wan turned back to Cody. He rested his cheek against his lover's still chest, armor digging painfully into his skin.</p>
<p>"Cody, please..." He reached for Cody's hand and tangled their fingers together. "I'm sorry, dearest. I'm so sorry..." </p>
<p>Dead fingers tightened around his own. Obi-Wan screamed.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>"General Kenobi? Sir!" </p>
<p>Strong hands pressed him back against something soft.</p>
<p>"Easy now. You had us worried for a minute there." </p>
<p>His eyes flew open and he found himself staring up into a familiar and very much alive face.</p>
<p>"Cody?" he rasped. It felt like someone had tried to claw his throat out from the inside, but at least the voice modifier that had been nearly choking him for the last few weeks was finally gone. </p>
<p>More importantly his Commander was standing over him, worried but wonderfully, beautifully alive. Obi-Wan reached up to brush his fingers over the scar above his eye. Cody caught his hand and kissed his palm.</p>
<p>"It was more difficult than they expected to set you back to rights" he explained after a moment. "You've been out for two days. Here, this should help."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan accepted the ice chip that Cody pressed against his lips, then another. They kept up the pattern for a few minutes until the pain in his throat eased enough for him to focus on anything besides <em>hurts </em>and <em>Cody</em>. The absurdity of lying in the Temple while the highest ranking clone in the GAR fed him ice wasn't lost on him. Neither was the way Cody's lips kept twitching up only for him to school his expression seconds later.</p>
<p>"Is there something funny, Commander?" </p>
<p>Cody finally allowed himself to smile in earnest. He looked equal parts amused and adoring.</p>
<p>"It's just, you look very young, sir." He traced his fingers over the stubble just beginning to creep over Obi-Wan's jaw. "If you were one of us I’d say no more than 8 or so."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan brought his own hand up to assess the damage and couldn't help a small sigh of annoyance when he encountered only the soft fuzz of new growth where his hair should have been. Cody grabbed a mirror from the bedside table and handed it to him. </p>
<p>"I look like I've been taking fashion advice from Rex." </p>
<p>His hair was no longer than the 501st Captain's, and without the benefit of Jango's strong jawline the matching shadow of a beard looked more adolescent than ruggedly handsome. </p>
<p>"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll take it as validation of that ridiculous dye job of his." Cody's tone held nothing but fondness for his younger brother, though he never hesitated to tease him even in absentia. </p>
<p>At the moment, though, it was obvious that his focus wasn't on Rex. He settled on the bed beside his General and arranged them both until the smaller man could curl more or less comfortably against his armored chest. Obi-Wan sighed in contentment, letting himself slip beneath the waves of protectiveness that had been radiating from Cody ever since he'd woken up. </p>
<p>"I had no idea Rex dyed his hair." With Cody so close he let the sleepiness he was already beginning to feel again creep into his voice. Cody tightened a protective arm around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ever since he was a shiny. There's a few natural blondes in the ranks. Something about recessive genes and stretching Jango's DNA too thin... But Rex'ika isn't one of them." </p>
<p>"Hm, I'll have to file that particular bit of intel away."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't fight it when his eyes began to drift closed. He felt Cody nuzzle against his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will. But rest now. I'll be here when you wake up." </p>
<p>The swell of love he felt through the Force was so intense it almost hurt. He didn’t mean to intrude on Cody's thoughts, but as he drifted off his already compromised mental barriers further crumbled until he couldn't tell where his consciousness ended and Cody's began.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don't leave me, cyare. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I adore you.</em>
</p>
<p>He searched for Cody's hand and held it tight. </p>
<p>
  <em>I can't live without you by my side.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>